Solo tu
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Lancelot decide dejar el reino para dejarle a Gawain el camino libre, pero Perceval no esta del todo de acuerdo con esta decisión. ONE-SHOT. SHADAZE.


**Fic desde el punto de vista de Sir Lancelot (Shadow), se me ocurrió cuando estaba pasando el juego con un amigo y entonces nació este Fic.**

Se dice que si cometes un error lo puedes solucionar con un perdón, pero nunca te puedes arrepentir de lo has hecho, al menos eso pienso yo, no me gusta pensar mucho en esas cosas pero como me lo dijo el Rey Arturo no puedo dejarlo pasar. Mis obligaciones son las mismas de siempre, aconsejar al Rey, defender el reino de todo mal, etcétera, pero algo me molesta, me molesta no tener una vida normal, quiero vivir solo y con tranquilidad, además, a Gawain le haría bien mi partida. En fin, quiero irme del reino, ya le dije al Rey Arturo y se puso de acuerdo conmigo, pero me dijo que si me iba que no me molestara en regresar, accedí de igual forma, lo único que quería era alejarme de la guerra y buscar mi paz.

— Espero que este bien, Sir Lancelot. —me habia dicho Nimue, le entregué mi espada, la tomo y me dijo que se alguna vez regresaba me la devolvería, ese era el problema: yo no iba a regresar.

— Lady Nimue, no voy a regresar, asi que…guárdela para alguien mejor que yo. —respondí, ella me asintió levemente y desapareció entre la niebla del lago, comenzé a caminar en dirección al bosque oscuro para finalmente salir del reino.

El bosque estaba mas silencio de lo que recordaba, no me importaba, solo quería irme, ojala Gawain aproveche esto porque si no, lo habré hecho en vano, solo quiero que ambos sean felices, pero algo me ronda en la cabeza, no algo, si no, alguien, Perceval, ella no lo sabe y ojala nunca se dé cuenta, espero que Gawain se encargue de eso, no espero que ella me fuera a impedir algo asi, siempre estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en todo, pero, a decir verdad, la voy a tener que extrañar un poco.

— Lancelot. —escuché mi llamado, le voltee rápidamente y ahí estaba ella, Perceval, con su misma armadura, su casco, y su espada en su cinturón.

— Perceval, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —me apresure a decirle, ella se encogió entre hombros, no es muy propio de ella, pero no importa.

— Lancelot, ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué vas a conseguir con esto? —me pregunta rápidamente, el tono de su voz era algo distinto al de siempre, yo simplemente la mire fijamente. — ¿No me vas a responder?

— Perceval, escucha, lo que haga aquí a ti no te incumbe, deberías de estar con Gawain, ¿se van a casar o no? —le dije con frialdad, era la primera vez que me molestaba con ella y la primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo.

— Claro que me incumbe, eres mi amigo, Lancelot, somos compañeros. —sentí punzadas de dolor al escuchar tales palabras, baje la mirada, no muy propio de mi.

— Ya no, Perceval, ahora, déjame ir. —le dije, ella se rigió y entonces comenzó a sollozar.

— No puedo dejarte ir, Lancelot. —me dijo entre sollozos, la mire confundido, di un paso al frente pero no me atreví mas, aun estábamos a distancia, como unos 10 metros o algo asi. — No puedo…y te digo la verdad… — rigió sus puños, no estaba seguro que si eso la lastimaba pero a mí me dolía cuando lo hacía con la armadura.

— ¿Por qué le haces esto a Gawain? Deberías de estar con él, no aquí. —me apresure a decir, pude ver como unas gotas caían de las verillas del casco de ella, supuse que lloraba, pero no habia razon para hacerlo.

— ¿Contigo?, ¿Qué no debería de estar contigo? —preguntó rigiendo todavía mas sus puños. — Lancelot, ¿es que no lo comprendes?

— No hay nada que comprender, debes estar con Gawain y no conmigo, no aquí, Perceval, yo me iré y te dejare tranquila con tu esposo. —le dije, ella volvió a sollozar, sentí otra punzada en el corazón, odiaba verla asi, nunca la habia visto asi pero no me gusta esa actitud.

— No quiero que te vayas…—me dijo y entonces levanto la mirada, no pude verla, tenía su casco puesto y no podía ver sus ojos, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia mí, como si estuviera herida y renqueaba pero sabía que estaba en perfecto estado. — No lo podría soportar… — se detuvo a unos 2 metros de mi.

— Perceval, ¿Por qué?, vamos dime, ¿Qué tengo que no me puedes dejar ir? —le pregunté ya cansado de esta conversación, ella se quito el casco y lo dejo en la tierra húmeda, ahora pude ver sus ojos, eran dorados pero estaban llenos de lagrimas.

— ¿Qué que tienes? —se acerco a mí y me tomo por mi camiseta, estaba enojada, hice un mueca y ella me miro con sus ojos húmedos, parecía trasnochada, desesperada, temerosa, algo no muy propio de Perceval. Estábamos muy cerca, sus mejillas eran de un color carmesí. — Tienes mi corazón, Lancelot. — me sorprendí ante tal respuesta, ella me soltó y se volteó para que no la viera.

— Perceval…—le comenzé a decir, no sabía que responderle, eran tan bizarro, asi que la tome por los hombros y la voltee para que enfrentara mi mirada, sus mejillas eran mas rojas que antes y sus ojos mas húmedos.

Nos quedamos asi un momento, luego supe que debía soltarla pero mi cuerpo no quería hacerlo, la tome con fuerza y entonces la acerque a mi dándole un beso en sus labios, puse mi mano izquierda en su cuello para profundizar mas el contacto, ella me abrazó, ya no podía soportarlo mas, yo también pensaba que ella tenía mi corazón, tal vez la miraba como algo mas que una compañera, no sabía que decirle pero una acción vale mas que mil palabras, pero…estaba lastimando a Gawain. Inmediatamente la solté y entonces me alejé unos metros de ella.

— Perceval, lo lamento, debes regresar con Gawain, yo me iré. —sentía mis mejillas arder, como si me quemara por dentro, ella se sorprendió.

— Lancelot, no te vayas, quiero estar contigo y no con Gawain. —me dijo acercándose a mí, yo solo me mantuve quieto a un paso de ella, era un tentación para mí, pero no debía, por su bien y el de Gawain.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? —le pregunté, no quería verla pero la verdad es que sentía curiosidad con respecto a ese tema.

— Porque sabía que tu corazón siempre iba a pertenecer a Lady Nimue, nunca a mí. —me dijo, la mire confusa y estupefacto, yo jamás amaría a Nimue como la amo a ella, jamás.

— Lady Nimue no es nada compara contigo. —le dije tomándola de la barbilla, no debo, no debo, pero la tentación es enorme. — Yo te amo a ti, a ti y a nadie más que a ti, no soportaría vivir sin ti.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué te vas a ir? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? —me preguntó, aun sostenía su barbilla y use mi otra mano para ponerla en su espalda haciendo que se acercara mas a mí, ella se sorprendió y otra vez sus mejillas eran color carmesí.

— Porque no quería estar aquí cuando ustedes dos se casaran, no lo hubiera soportado. —le susurré mientras ella se estremecía en mis brazos. — Perceval, te amo y no quiero que estés con nadie más que no sea yo. — estaba matando a Gawain, pero las palabras salían por si solas.

— Lancelot…—dijo abrazándome, cerré mis ojos. — Te amo. —la pude escuchar. — Quiero que te quedes, nunca me dejes, no lo soportaría.

— Tampoco yo, Perceval, pero…esto es imposible. —me separe con rapidez y ella me miro con confusión. — Gawain…Gawain no nos perdonaría, tampoco el Rey.

— Al diablo con Gawain. —respondió ella siguiéndome, yo retrocedía mas con cada paso que ella daba hacia mí y entonces choque con un árbol, ahora estaba acorralado, por alguna razon sentía miedo, esa mirada de ella no era normal.

Estaba acorralado entre ella y el roble, sentí que temblaba y entonces por primera vez en mí vida sentía miedo, miedo, miedo de Perceval, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía. Sentí la respiración de ella con la mía, me caían gotas de lluvia que estaban acumuladas en las hojas del roble, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho y entonces comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué es imposible?, Lancelot, nos ámanos y aun asi…tú no quieres…—caían lagrimas de sus ojos, me sentía tan terrible pero era por el bien de todos.

— Es por Gawain, no por mí, yo te amo y quiero estar contigo pero…lastimaríamos a Gawain, y es nuestro amigo. —tenía que dejárselo muy en claro, no podía lastimar a mi amigo por mis caprichos, pero tampoco quería perder a Perceval.

— Al diablo con Gawain. —volvió a decir y subió la mirada, oh Dios, quería besarla, pero no debía, no, es por Gawain. — Quiero que seamos felices, aunque Gawain nos odie, pero yo te amo, Lancelot, no quiero estar con nadie que no sea contigo y aunque tú no quieras, le diré a Gawain que te amo y el jamás ocupara ese lugar en mi corazón, no importa lo que el haga, yo quiero estar contigo. — no podía soportar verla de ese modo y es por mi culpa.

— Perceval…ya lo sé, pero es nuestro amigo y…—me interrumpió.

— Ya se eso, Lancelot, no quiero volver a escucharlo, yo te amo y si quieres lo grito porque soy capaz y…— la bese, ya demasiada palabrería, ¡Al diablo con Gawain!, si él no quería aceptarlo sería su problema, no fui yo, fue mi corazón.

Ella me correspondió aun asi despues de todo, comenzó a llover, bueno, da igual, la tome de los codos y la puse contra el roble, la bese con mas fuerza y presión, ella no quejo asi que seguí, nos deseábamos mutuamente asi que no podía hacer nada para controlar mis deseos, he esperado años para este momento y podía desaprovecharlo ahora.

— Lancelot…—fue como un gemido, entonces me detuve y la mire confundido y con una sonrisa a la vez.

— Dime, ¿Te he hecho daño? —le pregunté, no quería lastimarla, para mi ella era como una fina pluma…mortal.

— No, es solo que aquí no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. —respondió, entonces asentí, la tome de la mano quitándole el guante de metal y le bese la mano, ella se sonrojó.

— Quiero que seas mi esposa, Perceval, al diablo con Gawain, al diablo con todos, yo solo quiero estar contigo. — ella me sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando era verdadera.

— Claro que sería tu esposa, pero…no quiero seguir aquí, quiero irme, contigo. —me dijo acercándose a mí, me abrazó y entonces le asentí.

Nos iríamos, no importaba lo que todos piensen, nosotros nos queremos y eso nadie lo puede impedir, ni si quiera nosotros mismos. No nacimos para complacer a los demás, supongo que eso me quería decir Perceval, de una manera indirecta, pero bueno, ya esta hecho.

Seguimos el camino del bosque oscuro, tomados de la mano, nos fuimos alejando hasta perdernos entre los robles y cedros del bosque.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que decidí irme con Perceval del reino, no volveríamos jamás. Hoy vivimos una vida normal, tengo un hijo, su nombre es Galahad, estoy muy orgulloso de él, igual que mi esposa, no cambiaria esto por nada, pero…me pregunto que habrá pasado con Gawain cuando se entero que Perceval desapareció, bueno, eso no importa ahora, aunque…no hubiera dado gracia saberlo.

— Papá, ¿Qué querías contarme? —me preguntó el pequeño Galahad, tenía 4 años, Perceval estaba a mi lado, la tenia de la mano.

— Bueno, tú me dijiste que querías un hermanito, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, a mi pequeño se le ilumino el rostro y junto sus manos.

— Si, papá. —me respondió. — ¿Dónde esta?

— Esta aquí, Galahad. —respondió Perceval, mi pequeño se acerco a su madre y le toco el vientre.

— Me pateo. —respondió abrazando a su madre.

— Es una hermanita. —le dije, este arqueo una ceja, yo le habia enseñado eso.

— ¿Una niña?, entonces… ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó entusiasmado al escuchar mi respuesta.

— Tú escoge un nombre. —le dije, este me asintió seguido de una sonrisa y entonces hablo.

— Agatha. —dijo sonriente. — Es muy lindo ese nombre.

— Si, Galahad, es muy lindo. —respondió Perceval tocándose su vientre.

— Agatha será. —dije. — Seremos una familia completa ahora. —los abrasé a ambos.

— ¿Y si son gemelos?

**Y fin, ok, no sé si le sigo, ¿le hago secuela?, ustedes me responden en los Reviews, asi que BYE.**

**Galahad: Silver The Hedgehog**.


End file.
